The subject matter disclosed herein relates to mission planning and, more particularly, to natural language mission planning.
Vehicles, such as air vehicles, may be used to execute missions, such as medical evacuations, logistical resupplies, refueling, cargo pick-up/drop-off, and the like. To execute these missions, a crew member (e.g., a pilot and/or other crew) or another operator plans the mission, including its individual elements (e.g., take off, waypoints, cargo pick-up/drop-off, landing, etc.).